Amanda Payne
|episode_appearances= |comic_appearances= |appearances_in_other_media= *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3'' (© 2018 Dark Horse Manga/Nickelodeon Group) *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''Dark Horse Comics'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell X'' |creator_(real-world)= *MITCHELL Project *Micah Wright *Nickelodeon |artist= *MITCHELL Project *Madhouse Team *Tae Soo Kim |english_voice_actor(s)=Aspen Miller |age=12 |creator= |birthplace=Raleighopolis |relative(s)= *Mrs. Alexander Payne (Mother (murdered during the terrorist attack)) *Dr. Alexander Payne (father) *Welton Payne-Smythe (uncle) |nickname(s)= *Amanda *Sunshine (Welton Payne-Smythe affectionately calls Amanda) |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5' 3" |weight=90ib. |hair=Brown (Sometimes Dark Brown) |eyes=Teal |attire= |skin_group=Caucasian-American |alignment=Good |affiliation(s)=Team Constant Payne (along with her dad and her best friend) Team Mitchell Universe ((along with her dad, her best friend, Zoey Brooks and more) |favorite_beverage=Example |favorite_food=Example |likes= *Mitchell *Anthony Nguyen *Cute things *technology |dislikes= *Marquessa *Marquessaniks (particularly Metal Mitchell, Metal Gavin and ZERO) *Welton Payne-Smythe *bad guys (when they tried to kill her father) |skills= |ability_type=*All-Around }} Amanda Payne (Japanese: アマンダペイン, Hepburn: Amandapein) known by her full name as Amanda Sochi Payne, is a fictional character, also the supporting character and the main character in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. She is a immature Caucasian-American little girl with a Payne family tradition of responsibility shown in her debut Constant Payne.Nickelodeon Constant Payne pilot seen on youtube. Design and characteristics Conception and visual design Amanda is a 12-year-old girl created by Micah Wright for the Constant Payne. She debuted in 2001 (along with her Dad and the rest of the cast), wearing a skinny shirt, skinny skirt and with her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. The character was redesigned years later for the Mitchell Van Morgan video games. She had an early grayscale concept sketch shows her very similar to her appearance from her tv pilot counterpart (except her skirt, which became shorts with her style on it). Her coloring was no big deal to Wright's power Although the character was redesigned for the Mitchell X video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Personality and abilities Amanda has a cheerful, exuberant, unlucky, snappy and a fashion sensible personality.12 She is infatuated with her good friend Anthony Nguyen and spends much of her time dealing with her family's legacy, making sure her dad is safe and demonstrating her affection to Anthony. Although Doctor Payne does not reciprocate her feelings and he doesn't want Amanda doing the same ideas as he does. Unlike most characters in the Mitchell series, Amanda can run at superhuman speeds but not as fast as most characters in the series. She attacks foes by mimicking her father's well-trained hand-to-hand combat skills, with which she is very unlucky in using. The character doesn't have any supernatural skills but to pilot an airplane shortly. Appearances Video games .]] In Mitchell Fighters, Amanda has a bit of her kung-fu experience by mimicking her father. She is the exclusive character in the arcade version. During battle, Amanda mostly uses her bad girl counterattacks, sometimes using kung-fu abilities, but has an appearance of a tough teenage girl who cares about her father Doctor Alexander Payne. Animation '' pilot.]] In her own 11-minute pilot debut show ''Constant Pilot, Amanda wears a mini skirt based on her main clothing in the Mitchell series. She is Funded by an immense family fortune, the Paynes exist to protect us from the worst in ourselves and from elsewhere. Now Amanda Payne, the youngest of the next generation of the Payne Family is coming of age and preparing to inherit this awesome mantle of responsibility... but her father doesn't want her to follow in his footsteps! And one of their main advesaries happens to be her father's brother Welton In Mitchell Van Morgan, Amanda has a bit concern of her father and his scientific knowledge of being a hero. Reception and impact References External links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsgUSNMgB-g Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Caucasian-Americans